Les dieux et les insectes
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Suite de De retour. A l'Institut Xavier, Pyro attend la venue de Magnéto.
1. Chapitre 1

**Les dieux et les insectes**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _X-men_ appartiennent à Marvel et à la Fox.

Base : Cette fic est la suite de mon one-shot "De retour" qui lui-même se basait sur la trilogie cinématographique des X-men.

———

—Chapitre 1—

Une brise légère caressait doucement l'herbe et ses cheveux. Il avait abandonné ses chaussures pour laisser reposer sur l'herbe ses pieds nus. Adossé à un arbre, St John Allerdyce profitait de la tiédeur de l'air qui semblait mettre son crâne dans de bonnes dispositions : il lui faisait moins mal. Mais plus qu'à la température ou au grand air, il devait sans doute cela au silence et à sa position assise ; qu'il se mêle de se lever et le tambour lié à sa commotion cérébrale reprendrait de plus belle.

Tornade lui avait assuré que ce symptôme cesserait d'ici quelques jours, cependant la patience n'avait jamais été son fort… surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de douleur. Sans être douillet, il devait s'avouer qu'il n'était pas bien dur au mal, ce qui – estimait-il – lui portait gravement préjudice dans un milieu uniquement composé de mutants.

Pyro ouvrit son briquet et le referma sans déclencher la flamme ni quitter sa cible des yeux, puis recommença, et recommença encore, pour tromper l'attente.

« C'est la tombe du Professeur Xavier que tu surveilles ainsi ? Tu n'as pas bougé depuis deux bonnes heures. »

John lança un regard assassin au nouveau venu qui l'avait fait sursauter, provoquant ainsi des nouveaux élancements sous sa boîte crânienne alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à les faire cesser.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa Bobby, confus, avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce que tu attends au juste ?

— Je pensais à ce que tu m'avais dit au sujet de Kitty qui aurait vu Magnéto. »

Bobby fit un bref hochement de tête et se demanda ce que Magnéto représentait aux yeux de son ami. Il aurait menti s'il avait prétendu que cela ne lui faisait rien de savoir que John était en train d'attendre celui qui l'avait enlevé à lui quelques mois auparavant. Cela étant, une question beaucoup plus importante à ses yeux lui taraudait aussi l'esprit : serait-il de bon aloi qu'il prenne la main de John étant donné que personne n'était au courant de leur relation ? Ce qui n'était guère étonnant étant donné que cela datait de la veille… mais cela couvait depuis tellement longtemps déjà qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours été avec lui.

« Tu crois qu'il va revenir ? C'est lui que tu attends ?

— Je voudrais lui parler. J'ai des questions à lui poser. »

John se massait les tempes.

« Avance-toi un peu. »

Il fit ce que Bobby lui demandait sans poser de questions. Son ami en profita pour s'adosser contre l'arbre à sa place. Il le coucha sur lui et remplaça ses doigts par les siens sur ses tempes. Le mutant pyromane eut un sourire amusé, mais ne se gêna pas pour prendre ses aises.

« Tu ne crains pas que quelqu'un nous voit ?

— Non… et toi ? » De toute façon, qui les remarquerait là où ils étaient ? Et puis, même si quelqu'un les remarquait, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire ? Cela se saurait à un moment ou à un autre.

Et ils ne faisaient rien de mal.

« Je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent », répondit John. Enfin… sauf s'agissant de Magnéto… peut-être.

Profitant de cette bonne parole, Bobby décida de s'enhardir et embrassa ses cheveux, John leva et tourna la tête – tout doucement, la douleur commençait tout juste à se calmer, il ne tenait pas à ce que le tambour recommence – et lui rendit la pareille sur les lèvres.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les dieux et les insectes**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _X-men_ appartiennent à Marvel et à la Fox.

Base : Cette fic est la suite de mon one-shot "De retour" qui lui-même se basait sur la trilogie cinématographique des X-men.

———

—Chapitre 2—

Les alentours de la tombe du Professeur Xavier étaient désespérément vides. Cela faisait à présent une semaine qu'il la surveillait, et soit il avait raté Magnéto, soit ses visites étaient plus espacées qu'il ne l'aurait cru – après tout, une semaine, ce n'était pas si long –… à moins tout simplement qu'une visite lui ait suffi et qu'il ne revienne plus.

John se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, accoudé à la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son amant… _presque_ amant, ils n'étaient pas encore véritablement passés à l'acte, ce qui n'était sans doute pas plus mal, inutile de se précipiter. Cependant, John était bien conscient que ce n'était qu'un prétexte que son Popsicle plein de tact avait trouvé pour ne pas trop lui montrer qu'il n'était pas suffisamment en forme pour faire des acrobaties sur l'oreiller.

Bientôt – ce soir ? –, ce prétexte sauterait – il se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent – et il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de sa glace favorite.

Les yeux de John s'arrondirent soudainement. Quelqu'un approchait de la tombe. Un homme aux cheveux gris et aux habits noirs. Son cœur s'emballa et il se précipita hors de la chambre.

-

Il arriva haletant et dû s'appuyer à un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Il se redressa et constata, non sans satisfaction, que ça ne cognait pas trop sous son crâne, malgré sa course. Il allait mieux, vraiment.

« Tiens, qui voilà ? » s'exclama une voix distinguée.

Les lèvres de John s'étirèrent en un sourire. C'était bien Magnéto.

« Es-tu toujours Pyro ?

— Oui. » Il n'avait pas changé. Du moins sur ce point. John préférait : c'était déjà suffisamment difficile de l'imaginer sans son pouvoir.

« Alors pourquoi daignes-tu venir voir un insecte ? Tu es un dieu, ce qui n'est plus mon cas. »

Oui, il n'avait vraiment pas changé. Et il allait jusqu'au bout de son raisonnement. Le même qui l'avait conduit à abandonner Mystique après qu'elle se soit faite vaccinée bien malgré elle. John sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Vous n'êtes pas un insecte. Et je ne suis pas un dieu. Je suis un gamin perturbé doté d'un terrible pouvoir destructeur. » John se sentait obligé de le contredire du tout au tout… et il regretta sa dernière phrase aussitôt prononcée.

« Mon Dieu… quelques jours parmi les X-men et ils ont déjà réussi à te remettre cette billevesée dans le crâne ?

— Non, c'est moi qui… enfin, j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré ce que je pense réellement. »

Erik souriait, il semblait amusé.

« Pyro, tu es _effectivement_ ce que tu viens de dire… mais tu n'es pas _que_ ça. Loin de là. Néanmoins, tu as choisi de te décrire ainsi devant moi car tu ne veux pas m'écraser de ta supériorité – ce dont je te remercie –… à moins que tu tiennes simplement à me montrer que tu sais être humble… ou lucide. »

John remuait les épaules en s'enfonçant les mains dans ses poches. Magnéto retint un sourire narquois, la teneur de son propos ne plaisait visiblement pas à son ancien apprenti et il se retenait de triturer son fidèle briquet.

« Oui, enfin… je n'ai rien d'un gamin et je ne suis pas perturbé. »

Il était même vexé que ces paroles malheureuses trouvent un tel écho chez son mentor.

« Pourquoi as-tu dit cela alors ? »

John se posait exactement la même question : qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire un truc pareil ?

« Je ne sais pas. Ça m'a échappé. »

Magnéto regarda longuement le jeune mutant, l'air intrigué. Pyro n'avait pas l'air bien clair dans sa tête. Il se garderait cependant de le juger étant donné que la confusion régnait aussi en lui depuis qu'il avait perdu son pouvoir magnétique.

« J'aimerais vous demander… que pensez-vous de moi ? »

Erik haussa les sourcils.

« Je te l'ai dit cent fois : tu es un dieu au milieu d'insectes.

— Et en dehors de mon pouvoir de mutant ? » C'était la question qu'il voulait lui poser depuis longtemps, depuis que Magnéto avait laissé Mystique dans le camion sans jeter un regard en arrière. John valait-il quelque chose à ses yeux ou n'y avait-il jamais eu que Pyro ?

Magnéto leva les yeux de la tombe et les posa sur Pyro… sur John. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, jamais il ne s'était jamais penché sur cet aspect du problème.

« Tu es intelligent, finit-il par dire. Très intelligent. Cependant, tu es aussi brouillon et tu as le sang trop chaud – ce que je ne saurais te reprocher étant donné ta nature –, et tu fais parler tes sentiments avant ton cerveau. »

John acquiesça.

« Tu es jeune… plus jeune que tu ne le crois et tu as la fâcheuse tendance de vouloir grandir trop vite. Ah ! Et puis… tu es aussi très attachant. » Magnéto eut un sourire paternel, puis son regard se perdit. « Je vais te laisser à présent. Je dirai à Mystique que je t'ai vu ; elle sera heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

— Vous avez retrouvé Mystique ? » John se remettait à peine que Magnéto l'ait qualifié d'attachant. Le fait de ne plus être un mutant l'aurait-il adouci ?

« C'est elle qui m'a retrouvé.

— Et elle… elle ne vous en voulait pas ? »

Magnéto leva son front et un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

« Même humaine, Mystique fait partie des dieux. Oh ! Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne m'a pas haï – elle a même participé à ma chute d'une certaine manière – mais… elle est passée à autre chose.

— Moi, je vous en ai voulu. »

Erik se méprit : « Je ne t'ai pas abandonné. Tu semblais entre de bonnes mains quand je suis parti. Et les mains d'un mutant qui plus est, plus aptes à te protéger que celles de l'insecte que je venais de devenir.

— Je parlais de Mystique. » John n'ajouta rien. Il ne dit pas combien cela l'avait révolté et meurtri. C'était inutile. Erik avait déjà compris.

« J'étais un idiot. J'étais aveuglé par mon idéal. Je ne peux revenir sur ce que j'ai fait, cela n'est pas en mon pouvoir. Je l'ai fait, c'est tout. Avec le recul, on s'aperçoit de ses erreurs, et on peut dire que j'en ai fait ma part. »

Sans doute ces paroles pouvaient-elles s'appliquer à John aussi, mais jamais il ne l'avouerait comme venait de le faire Erik, et en cela ce dernier méritait son respect.

« J'ai plongé la planète dans un grave péril, nous avons frôlé la catastrophe », souffla-t-il dans un murmure. Il ne voyait plus John, son regard était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ferma les yeux, parut retrouver ses esprits. « Je lui dirai que je t'ai vu et que tu vas bien ; cela lui fera plaisir, tu lui manques. »

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna, laissant derrière un lui un John étrangement serein. Ses craintes étaient apaisées, il n'avait pas été qu'un instrument entre leurs mains, ils ne l'avaient pas manipulé, Magnéto et Mystique lui portaient une réelle affection. Il avait la même sensation qu'après s'être aperçu que ses sentiments pour Bobby lui étaient rendus et qu'il l'ait serré sur son cœur : il se sentait plus complet, plus entier.

Il s'en retourna d'un pas léger.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les dieux et les insectes**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _X-men_ appartiennent à Marvel et à la Fox.

Base : Cette fic est la suite de mon one-shot "De retour" qui lui-même se basait sur la trilogie cinématographique des X-men.

———

—Chapitre 3—

D'accord, tout ce que Kitty voyait c'était que Bobby n'était plus avec Marie. D'accord, elle n'était absolument pas au courant de leur relation étant donné que _personne_ ne l'était. Mais si elle continuait à minauder après _son_ glaçon et à s'approcher de lui plus près qu'il ne fallait, ses cheveux risquaient fort de prendre feu. Quant à Bobby, il ne connaîtrait pas un sort plus enviable car, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour repousser ses avances cet abruti ? S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il n'allait pas tarder à comprendre que la jalousie n'était pas le moindre défaut de son petit ami.

« Je vais chercher du rab de frites. Quelqu'un d'autre en veut ? » Enfin une réaction de sa part ! Bon, cela tenait plus de l'esquive, mais c'était mieux que rien. John lui tendit son assiette pour toute réponse – Kitty fit signe qu'elle en avait eu son compte – et le regarda s'éloigner.

John se pencha vers Kitty.

« Tu sais, je crois que tu perds ton temps. »

Elle se suçotait les doigts pour en retirer le gras. Elle semblait être de ceux qui estiment les frites meilleures manger avec les doigts ; Bobby avait cette manie aussi. Pour sa part, John préférait employer une fourchette, il avait suffisamment mangé sans couverts dans sa vie pour ne pas s'en priver volontairement aujourd'hui, et puis, surtout, il préférait garder ses doigts constamment propres car il pouvait être pris de l'envie de tripoter son Zippo à n'importe quel moment, y compris quand il mangeait, et il ne tenait pas à le recouvrir de vilaines empreintes toutes grasses.

« Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle ses doigts dans sa serviette après les avoir retirés de sa bouche.

— Avec Bobby. Il n'est pas libre. Il a déjà quelqu'un. »

Kitty parut immensément déçue… et intriguée.

« Qui ? Je la connais ? »

John tiqua sur le "la", mais préféra ne pas s'y attarder. Après tout et en dehors des fois où la préférence sexuelle était inscrite sur le visage – ou tout simplement déjà connue –, c'était le réflexe universel que de chercher systématiquement du côté du sexe opposé ; sans compter que Bobby était plus ou moins sorti avec Marie qui – à moins qu'on lui prouve le contraire – faisait partie du sexe opposé en question.

En même temps, Marie était intouchable à l'époque… comme par hasard !

Il tenait de source sûre que Bobby avait aussi flirté avec la jeune fille assise en face de lui. Cela étant, connaissant Shadow Cat, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit capable de rester tangible dans les moments chauds… là encore, quel hasard ! En attendant, cela avait sûrement laissé penser à Kitty qu'elle avait toutes ses chances et expliquait qu'elle ne désarmait pas, surtout à présent que Marie était officiellement hors jeu.

« Je ne peux rien te dire. Désolé, éluda John.

— Pourquoi tu ne peux rien me dire ? C'est un secret ? Pourquoi ce serait… Oh ! » Elle semblait avoir eu la révélation du siècle. John s'en inquiéta… pas longtemps. « C'est une prof ? C'est Munroe ? »

Passé l'instant de surprise – il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle parviendrait à une telle conclusion –, il comprit qu'il n'avait que deux choix : ou nier – en ce cas, elle continuerait à chercher… au risque de trouver – ou laisser planer le doute. Il choisit la seconde option. Sachant très bien qu'en agissant ainsi, il confirmerait dans l'esprit de Kitty que Bobby sortait _effectivement_ avec le professeur Munroe.

Tant pis !

« Non, vraiment, je ne peux rien te dire. »

Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres d'un air rêveur tandis que Marie déposait son plateau sur la table et son derrière à la place laissée vacante. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, pas même un bonjour pour John qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu aujourd'hui. Il n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer grossière.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda John. Et où étais-tu ? On t'a attendu… » John s'interrompit en constatant que Marie portait à nouveau ses gants. « Tu les as remis ?

— Ils… ils me manquaient. » Elle eut un sourire de toute évidence forcé ; elle paraissait très gênée, et soucieuse.

John l'observa un instant, elle détourna le regard.

« Je suis arrivé à temps, y en avait presque plus. »

Bobby posa son assiette devant lui et effleura sa main au passage, geste qui n'avait rien d'accidentel ou d'anodin. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'au glaçon, leur relation serait déjà connue de toutes et de tous. Cependant, John tenait à garder cela secret pour l'instant, pas par peur de la réaction des autres – John était plutôt du genre à afficher ses différences quel qu'elles soient –, mais parce qu'il voulait Bobby sans tapage et rien qu'à lui… au moins dans un premier temps.

Quand il l'aurait décidé, tout le monde saurait pour Bobby et lui. Et si certains se mêlaient de critiquer, qu'ils s'attendent à se brûler les doigts… et le reste !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les dieux et les insectes**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _X-men_ appartiennent à Marvel et à la Fox.

Base : Cette fic est la suite de mon one-shot "De retour" qui lui-même se basait sur la trilogie cinématographique des X-men.

———

—Chapitre 4—

Si on lui avait dit il y a quelques mois qu'il serait heureux de dormir serré collé contre un autre corps ! Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé la promiscuité physique avec les autres individus se sentait comblé de sentir la peau fraîche de Bobby contre la sienne chaque nuit.

Bobby remua. John leva la tête pour cueillir ses lèvres dès son réveil, ce qu'il s'était juré de faire vingt minutes auparavant lorsque le sommeil l'avait quitté. Son baiser se fit profond, conquérant. Bobby battit rapidement en retraite.

« Minute… quelle heure… il est ? demanda-t-il en réussissant par instants à dégager ses lèvres.

— Quelle importance ? » fit John avant de repartir à l'assaut.

Bobby prit le visage de John à deux mains pour l'obliger à le laisser respirer. « T'es affamé ce matin !

— ça ne te plait pas ? »

Bobby profita de l'accalmie pour retourner John comme une crêpe et le bloquer sous lui.

« Bien sûr que si. »

Il commença à parcourir le torse de John de sa bouche tandis qu'une main impatiente s'aventurait déjà plus bas.

« Bobby ! John ! »

Ils sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête de concert ; c'était la voix de Marie de l'autre côté de la porte, et sa main qui tapait contre le panneau.

« On fait comme si on était pas là, décida John, peu enclin à s'interrompre.

— Vous êtes là ? S'il vous plait ! » La voix se faisait implorante.

« ça a l'air important. »

John fut obligé de reconnaître que oui, à regret.

« Deux secondes, on t'ouvre ! »

Ils enfilèrent pantalons et tee-shirts, Bobby prestement, John plus mollement.

« John ! Dépêche-toi un peu ! pressa Bobby avant d'ouvrir la porte alors que son amant terminait de s'habiller.

— Je vous dérange, hein ? » dit une Marie contrite. Bobby sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Aurait-elle deviné ? « Je vous ai réveillé », ajouta-t-elle.

Il se détendit.

« Non, enfin, pas vraiment », la rassura-t-il. Ce n'était pas un luxe : la pauvre Marie semblait au bout du rouleau. La mine défaite, les yeux bouffis, la peau trop blanche…

« Tu t'es fait mordre par un vampire ? » observa John avec son tact ordinaire.

Marie le regarda, ou plutôt regarda vers lui car John n'eut pas l'impression qu'elle le voyait tant elle semblait désorientée.

« J'ai pas dormi cette nuit.

— ça se voit ! Est-ce qu'on peut espérer que c'est dû à une soirée entre amis ou à des acrobaties avec un beau blond ?

— John ! gronda Bobby.

— Quoi ? fit l'interpellé, la mine innocente. Tu préfères les bruns ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Marie.

— John, c'est sérieux, assura cette dernière.

— Je suis bien d'accord, les bruns, _ça_, c'est du sérieux. »

Marie pouffa de rire – ce qui était bienvenu – tandis que son blond Bobby arborait une mine déconfite qui valait le coup d'œil.

« Merci. » La voix de Marie était empreinte de reconnaissance. Seulement pour lui avoir rendu le sourire le temps d'une seconde ? Elle avait vraiment dû passer une sale nuit.

« Raconte, encouragea Bobby.

— Y a pas grand-chose à raconter. » Marie se mordit la lèvre. « Est-ce que l'un de vous serait d'accord pour que je le touche ?

— Une proposition indécente un dimanche matin dès le réveil ? s'exclama John, faussement scandalisé.

— Tu peux expliquer ? demanda Bobby.

— C'est bizarre. Ça a commencé il y a quelques jours. Une sensation familière… que j'avais perdue… et qui revient… progressivement. Et depuis, j'ose plus toucher personne ! » Elle montra ses mains gantées. « Le problème, c'est que tant que je ne touche personne, je ne peux pas être sûre. »

John et Bobby s'entreregardèrent.

« Tu penses que ton don est revenu ? » demanda le premier. Il s'était douté de quelque chose lorsque les gants avaient fait leur retour, mais ça aurait aussi bien pu être de la nostalgie – elle les avait portés tellement longtemps qu'ils semblaient faire partie d'elle-même –, il n'avait pas voulu faire de conclusion trop hâtive.

« Vas-y, décida Bobby.

— Pardon ?

— Touche-moi. Tu seras fixée. On le sera tous. »

Marie ôta un de ses gants et avança une main tremblante vers Bobby. « Merci », murmura-t-elle avant d'effleurer la peau.

Elle retira sa main aussitôt posée, un frisson avait secoué Bobby.

« ça va Popsicle ? demanda John d'une voix inquiète.

— Je l'ai senti ! constata Bobby, la voix cassée.

— Moi aussi », confirma Marie d'un ton accablé en faisant apparaître de la glace dans sa main. John la regarda faire, fasciné.

« Malicia est de retour parmi nous », souffla-t-il.

~oOo~

Sitôt assurés que Marie avait bien recouvré ses pouvoirs, ils avaient pris la décision d'en informer les professeurs et s'étaient mis en chemin.

« Le vaccin n'est pas permanent ! » Pyro était surexcité. Cela lui ouvrait des horizons : Marie n'était certainement pas la seule sur qui le vaccin n'avait eu qu'un effet provisoire. C'était sûrement pareil pour tout le monde.

« Calme-toi un peu. » D'un geste de la tête, Bobby lui indiqua Marie qui regardait le sol, la mine basse.

« Peut-être que c'est comme ça, peut-être que je dois être ainsi… voyons les côtés positifs : je suis à nouveau une mutante ! Je faisais tâche dans cette école depuis que je n'en étais plus une. » Elle se força à sourire : la perte de son don avait été une délivrance et il lui était difficile de trouver des aspects positifs à l'avoir retrouvé. Faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, n'est-ce pas ce que disait toujours une de ses tantes ?

« Ton vaccin a sans doute été mal fait.

— Et pourquoi aurait-il été mal fait ? » L'hypothèse qu'avait avancée son ami ne plaisait pas du tout à John.

« Je ne sais pas, ça arrive. Quelquefois, le vaccin ne prend pas au premier coup.

— Il avait pris, elle avait perdu son pouvoir. Je vous le répète : ce vaccin n'est pas permanent. »

Bobby attrapa John par le dos de sa chemise et le tira en arrière tandis que Marie continuait son chemin.

« Tu n'es pas très sympa. Tu pourrais essayer de lui remonter le moral au lieu de l'enfoncer, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

— Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Autant qu'elle s'y habitue maintenant plutôt que de se bercer d'illusions !

— Oh pardon, excuse-moi, je n'avais pas compris que c'était par pure générosité que tu agissais ainsi ! Je croyais bêtement que c'était parce que tu es super content que le vaccin ne marche pas. » Bobby maniait rarement l'ironie, surtout avec un air aussi féroce.

« C'est inutile de s'énerver ainsi. » John avait adopté le même ton dur.

« Tu as raison. Tu as toujours raison. Marie était enfin bien dans sa peau grâce à ce vaccin et elle est maintenant désespérée parce que son don est revenu, et toi tu es là en train de chanter ton bonheur que le vaccin ne marche pas et de le lui cracher à la figure. On se demande vraiment pourquoi je m'énerve pour un truc aussi futile ! rétorqua Bobby, toujours à voix basse, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de John.

— Je ne cherchais pas à faire de la peine à Marie, se défendit John.

— Bien sûr que non ! Mais tu es tellement heureux que Magnéto et Mystique redeviennent des mutants que ça t'aveugle et que tu ne penses plus aux autres ! »

La bouche de John s'entrouvrit. Il sentit la colère monter en lui.

« Alors c'est ça le problème ? C'est pour ça que tu es furieux après moi ?

— Pourquoi vous vous disputez les gars ? » Marie s'était arrêtée et les regardait.

« Bobby me trouve un peu brusque avec toi, résuma John, omettant la dernière partie de leur dispute.

— Je n'avais pas remarqué. »

John adressa un regard dédaigneux à Bobby qui détourna le sien. Ils reprirent leur route dans un silence glacial. Marie, placée entre eux, sentait que le vaccin n'était pas la seule raison de cette ambiance. Une partie de son désarroi s'était dissipé au bénéfice de la curiosité et de l'inquiétude pour l'avenir de l'amitié entre John et Bobby.

Ceci étant, cette amitié n'avait-elle pas subi un assez rude coup pour que rien à présent ne puisse en venir à bout ?

Rassurée par cette pensée, Marie frappa à la porte des appartements du Professeur Munroe.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les dieux et les insectes**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _X-men_ appartiennent à Marvel et à la Fox.

Base : Cette fic est la suite de mon one-shot "De retour" qui lui-même se basait sur la trilogie cinématographique des X-men.

———

—Chapitre 5—

« On en parle ou on en reste là ? »

Bobby et John étaient revenus dans leur chambre après avoir laissé Marie discuter en compagnie du Professeur Munroe et de Logan.

« Tu veux rompre ? » demanda Bobby dans un souffle. John se laissa tomber sur son lit et se frotta les tempes, geste qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis l'arrêt de ses migraines consécutives au coup que lui avait donné Iceberg.

« Non, répondit-il d'un ton posé. Ce que je te demandais, c'est si on continuait notre "conversation" commencée tout à l'heure ou si on faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

Bobby hésita, le regard fuyant. Il finit par s'asseoir en face de John sur le lit voisin.

« T'as peur que je parte et que je te laisse en plan, c'est ça ? »

Bobby trouva la force de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu l'as déjà fait.

— On n'était pas ce qu'on est aujourd'hui. » Son ton aurait pu être doux, rassurant, pour dire cela ; au lieu de ça, il était dur, sévère. Pyro avait toujours détesté l'idée qu'on ne lui fasse pas confiance.

Bobby baissa les yeux.

« Peut-être… mais j'avais déjà des sentiments pour toi.

— Moi aussi, j'en avais !

— Alors pourquoi t'es parti ? »

John serra les dents.

« Parce que les humains considéraient les mutants comme des anormaux, des déchets juste bons à jeter, et que Xavier ne faisait rien. Parce que Magnéto et Mystique, eux, agissaient. Parce qu'ils ont été les premiers à m'offrir de la reconnaissance. Pour ne pas dire les seuls ! Parce qu'ici c'était comme si je n'existais pas. Parce que tu sortais avec Malicia. Parce que tu ne me voyais pas ! » John s'interrompit. Il regrettait déjà de s'être ainsi ouvert. « ça te suffit comme raisons ou tu veux que je continue ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus calme.

— Je viens de te dire que j'avais _déjà_ des sentiments pour toi ! protesta Bobby.

— C'est facile de le dire après coup. A l'époque, ça se voyait pas tellement ! ça ne se voyait même pas du tout. J'étais la troisième roue du carrosse. J'en ai presque détesté Marie ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je _l'ai_ détestée ! Et toi aussi je te détestais ! »

Un long silence, pesant. Bobby fut le premier à le rompre.

« Tu m'aurais tué, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. John le regarda sans comprendre. « Si c'était toi qui m'avait vaincu, tu m'aurais tué.

— Non… non, je te l'ai dit, je ne t'aurais pas tué. Tu ne me crois pas ? »

Bobby ne répondit pas. John sentit des larmes de tristesse et de rage lui monter aux yeux, il tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte. Il valait mieux partir avant de tout faire flamber. Un mur de glace se dressa devant lui. Il fit volte-face.

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir. Pas cette fois. » Bobby s'approcha. « Je te crois. Pardonne-moi. »

John toisa longuement Bobby. La colère brillait toujours dans ses yeux, s'atténuant peu à peu. Il expulsa ce qu'il en restait sous la forme d'un coup de poing à l'estomac, puis bouscula son amant plié en deux et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les dieux et les insectes**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _X-men_ appartiennent à Marvel et à la Fox.

Base : Cette fic est la suite de mon one-shot "De retour" qui lui-même se basait sur la trilogie cinématographique des X-men.

———

—Chapitre 6—

Ils ne s'étaient plus beaucoup adressé la parole depuis leur dispute et le coup de poing à l'estomac, et ils s'étaient à peine touchés. Bobby regardait quelquefois John à la sauvette avec une mine de chien battu. Pyro n'avait pas le pardon facile ; il trouvait cela d'autant plus dur à avaler que lui l'avait pardonné pour des faits bien plus graves que les propos qu'il avait tenus, sans compter que lui donner un coup de poing aurait dû suffire à assouvir sa colère. Seulement voilà, Bobby, au contraire de Pyro, avait le pardon facile et donc n'en voulait pas à John de cette rancune imméritée.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'en souffrir.

John, de son côté, souffrait aussi. Pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il souffrait car il se posait une question, une question qu'il s'était déjà posé, à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à donner une réponse ferme et définitive, qu'il avait réussi à écarter pendant un temps et que Bobby lui avait involontairement remis dans la tête : si c'était Pyro qui avait vaincu Iceberg, l'aurait-il tué ?

Ce que prenait Bobby pour de la rancune n'en était pas ; John s'était juste isolé dans son corps et son esprit le temps de trouver la réponse à cette épineuse interrogation.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à cela, analysant son comportement durant la bataille d'Alcatraz, tentant de retracer le fil exact de ses pensées, il avait aussi repensé à la résurgence des pouvoirs de Malicia et à la possibilité qu'elle ne soit pas la seule mutante vaccinée chez qui cela se produisait. Et, comme si la première ne suffisait pas, une autre question lui avait alors empoisonné l'esprit.

Cependant, cette question-ci aurait sans doute bientôt une réponse, songea John en approchant de la fenêtre et écarquillant les yeux devant ce qui s'offrait à son regard. Il sortit de la chambre au pas de course. Bobby leva le nez de son livre de sciences pour voir et entendre la porte se claquer.

-

John, emballé de prime abord à l'idée que Magnéto retrouve ses pouvoirs, avait depuis pris conscience que tant que ce dernier était encore un mutant, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il le trouvait important en tant que personne ; à cette époque-là, il n'était aux yeux de Magnéto que Pyro, un mutant doté d'un formidable pouvoir, pas un être de chair doué de sentiments.

Est-ce que le fait de redevenir un mutant ne risquait pas à nouveau de réduire sa vision ? Ne risquait-il pas de redevenir seulement Pyro à ses yeux ? Pas qu'être Pyro lui déplaise, il faisait partie de lui et il l'assumait très bien – il en était même fier et heureux –, mais il n'était pas _que_ ça.

Erik Lehnsherr leva les yeux de la tombe pour regarder John qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés.

« Je me doutais que tu viendrais. »

Le ton était chaleureux, le visage affable et serein.

« J'aurais cru que vous reviendriez plus tôt. Vous êtes venu deux fois en peu de temps.

— Je suis venu plus souvent que ça », le contredit-il. John acquiesça. Evidemment, il n'était pas toujours en train de guetter. Il l'avait sûrement manqué à plusieurs reprises.

« Malicia a retrouvé ses pouvoirs », attaqua-t-il, bille en tête. Erik hocha la tête, il n'avait pas l'air autrement surpris.

« Mystique aussi. Moi-même, je commence à nouveau à avoir certaines sensations au contact du métal… mais cela reste très léger pour l'instant. »

John regarda au loin, puis reposa ses yeux sur la tombe, préparant sa prochaine question et redoutant la réponse.

« Si vous avez à nouveau votre pouvoir, vous allez redevenir comme avant ?

— Cela semble te chagriner…

— Disons que je vous trouve différent depuis que vous n'êtes plus un mutant… et sur certains points, je ne trouve pas ça si mal. »

John l'avait regardé dans les yeux pour dire cela. Magnéto eut un sourire amusé.

« Certains points ? Par exemple, comme le fait que j'étais légèrement… mégalomaniaque ? » insinua-t-il.

John fit une légère grimace.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne pensais même pas à ça. Cela dit, c'est vrai que vous étiez complètement mégalo.

— Si tu ne pensais pas à cela, à quoi pensais-tu alors ?

— Je… ça n'a pas d'importance.

— Cela en a forcément… sinon tu n'aurais pas fait cette tête en me demandant si j'allais redevenir comme avant en retrouvant mon pouvoir.

— C'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait de le retrouver ? » éluda John. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avouer à Magnéto que c'était parce qu'il avait peur de perdre son affection qu'il s'en était inquiété. Il avait horreur de se sentir en position de faiblesse, et avouer qu'on avait besoin de se sentir aimé – apprécié tout au moins – n'était-il pas le plus gros point faible qu'on puisse avoir ? De plus, il s'étonnait effectivement que Magnéto ne paraisse pas plus excité que ça à l'idée de redevenir un mutant. Il aurait cru que ça l'emballerait davantage. Il était cependant vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été le genre de personnes dont on lisait les émotions sur le visage.

« Comme je te disais, je ne suis pas encore vraiment redevenu un mutant. Pour l'instant, c'est juste des sensations familières aux bouts de mes doigts… et c'est plus frustrant qu'autre chose. Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai beau savoir que Mystique est redevenue comme avant – ainsi que Malicia, comme tu viens de me l'annoncer –, j'ai tout de même la crainte que le retour de mon pouvoir se borne à jamais à de simples sensations au contact du métal, sans possibilité de manipulation. »

John l'écoutait attentivement et songeait qu'il n'avait pas encore vraiment répondu à sa toute première question : quand il aurait retrouvé son pouvoir – pour John, cela ne faisait aucun doute –, verrait-il les gens comme il les voyait avant : en tant que mutants ou non mutants, dieux et insectes ?

« Redeviendrez-vous comme avant ? répéta-t-il.

— Comme il semble qu'il ne s'agisse pas de ma mégalomanie, le mieux serait que tu me dises précisément ce que j'étais avant de façon à ce que nous progressions. »

Le regard de John était planté dans celui d'Erik.

« Vous aviez une vision limitée des choses… surtout des gens.

— Les mutants d'un côté, les non-mutants de l'autre ?

— Tout à fait… et aussi le fait que vous ne voyiez les mutants qu'en tant que mutants… qu'ils n'avaient pas de valeur en dehors de leurs pouvoirs. »

Erik regarda longuement John. Il paraissait soudainement triste… et âgé, autant qu'il l'était réellement, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais paru.

« C'est ce qui m'a fait le plus mal quand j'ai perdu mon pouvoir. Je n'avais plus de valeur à mes propres yeux. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi faible et inutile. »

Il regarda la tombe.

« Je suis venu ici. Je me suis demandé s'il ne valait pas mieux rejoindre Charles. Et puis, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas suicidaire, que même un insecte tenait à la vie… alors je me suis remis en question. »

Il regarda John dans les yeux.

« Je ne redeviendrai pas comme avant. »

John l'observa. Il était résolu, ferme. Est-ce qu'il avait eu l'air aussi sûr de lui lorsqu'il avait affirmé à Bobby qu'il ne l'aurait pas tué ?

« Vous en êtes certain ?

— Je n'ai jamais été aussi convaincu de quelque chose. »

Il était sincère et John sentit que ce qu'il disait était le reflet exact de la vérité. Il aurait aimé être aussi convaincu que lui sur son autre interrogation.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les dieux et les insectes**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _X-men_ appartiennent à Marvel et à la Fox.

Base : Cette fic est la suite de mon one-shot "De retour" qui lui-même se basait sur la trilogie cinématographique des X-men.

———

—Chapitre 7—

Malicia semblait s'être remise de sa déception.

« Il faudra bien que je fasse avec, c'est ainsi. »

Il y avait un côté fataliste qui déplaisait souverainement à John, mais il se gardait bien de le lui faire remarquer étant donné qu'il avait toujours été contre l'idée qu'un mutant veuille se débarrasser de son gêne X. Et puis, l'essentiel était qu'elle ait retrouvé meilleure mine.

« De toute façon, si ce qui te soucie, c'est que tu ne peux toucher personne la peau nue et donc que tu ne peux pas rouler une pelle à un mec – ou plus si affinités –, tu n'auras qu'à le faire à proximité de la Sangsue. »

John avait vu Leech la veille. Il n'avait pas fait attention sur le coup ; il jouait avec son briquet et s'appliquait à créer des animaux de feu – ils étaient de plus en plus réalistes –, le gosse était tout simplement passé à côté de lui et le feu l'avait quitté brutalement, lui donnant comme un coup de poing dans le cœur.

Evidemment, les braves X-men l'avaient ramené ; il ne leur reprochait pas, ils l'avaient bien ramené lui. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être considérablement mal à l'aise à l'idée que la simple présence de ce gosse pouvait le rendre totalement impuissant. John frissonnait à l'idée qu'on puisse lui enlever le feu.

Il s'arracha à la contemplation de son précieux Zippo et reporta son regard vers Malicia. Cette dernière semblait se pencher sérieusement sur la proposition qu'il avait lancée en l'air.

« Marie, tu n'y penses pas tout de même ! s'exclama Kitty.

— Et pourquoi pas ? » Marie haussa les épaules. « Est-ce que quelqu'un sait à quelle distance ça fonctionne ?

— Mais tu ne vas pas faire… _ça_ devant lui ! » La jeune fille était totalement scandalisée.

« Si c'est juste pour un baiser, y a pas d'offense ! Quant au reste… est-ce que vous pensez que son pouvoir traverse les murs ? »

C'est que la Sainte Vierge Marie devenait moins prude avec le temps !

Bobby se leva de table.

« Vous m'excusez, j'ai oublié un de mes livres de cours, on se retrouve en classe. »

Marie le regarda s'éloigner, puis se tourna vers John.

« Vous êtes en froid tous les deux ou quoi ? » Ils ne se parlaient pas, Bobby était particulièrement silencieux et morose et John évitait manifestement de croiser son regard. Et cela depuis le fameux jour où ils s'étaient disputés lorsqu'ils l'accompagnaient. Elle n'aimait pas cette idée, d'autant moins qu'elle se demandait si elle n'était pas plus ou moins directement responsable de cette mésentente.

« Pas exactement. » John se mit à jouer avec son briquet, Kitty adressa un haussement d'épaules à Marie. Elles se penchèrent, l'une sur un exercice, l'autre sur un livre, et relevèrent toutes deux la tête lorsqu'elles entendirent claquer violemment le fermoir du Zippo ; John sauta de sa chaise et partit sans autre cérémonie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

— Je ne sais pas… mais sa façon de partir, je trouve ça à peine poli. » Kitty fit claquer sa langue et retourna à son livre de mathématiques.

~oOo~

Bobby sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant place à un John décidé.

« Bon Dieu, John ! Tu m'as fichu la trouille ! »

John se campa face à lui.

« Si je t'avais vaincu sur l'île d'Alcatraz, est-ce que tu penses que je t'aurais tué ? »

Bobby arqua les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas.

« Tu m'as dit que tu ne m'aurais pas tué.

— Fais abstraction de ce que je t'ai dit : réfléchis et dis-moi sincèrement ce que tu penses.

— Tu m'as dit que tu ne m'aurais pas tué, insista Bobby. Et je te crois.

— Fais un effort s'il te plait. C'est important. »

Bobby pencha la tête vers celle de John et lui caressa la joue.

« Tu ne m'aurais pas tué. » Son regard était ferme, sa voix également. « Je le sais.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais l'autre jour.

— Ne t'occupe plus de ça. L'autre jour, j'avais la trouille que Magnéto se pointe et t'enlève à nouveau à moi. Ça brouillait tout. Tu ne m'aurais pas tué, j'en suis sûr. »

John attira son visage et le dévora à pleine bouche. Il ne s'arrêta que pour reprendre son souffle et constata alors que des larmes coulaient sur le visage de son amant.

« Je croyais… je croyais que c'était fini entre nous et je savais pas comment… »

John le fit taire en pressant à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes ; il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la profondeur du mal être de Bobby depuis leur querelle stupide. Quelquefois, il se demandait s'il servait à autre chose qu'à faire souffrir les autres, volontairement ou involontairement.

Il serra Bobby aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les dieux et les insectes**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _X-men_ appartiennent à Marvel et à la Fox.

Base : Cette fic est la suite de mon one-shot "De retour" qui lui-même se basait sur la trilogie cinématographique des X-men.

———

—Chapitre 8—

John était assis sur le sol et arrachait des touffes d'herbe pour se donner une contenance – cela changeait de son Zippo.

« Pourquoi vous venez aussi souvent ici ?

— J'aime venir faire part de mes réflexions à Charles. Cela m'aide.

— Wouah ! Je savais que c'était un télépathe fameux, mais de là à réussir à communiquer avec vous par delà la mort… chapeau ! »

Erik eut un sourire amusé devant cette insolence, caractéristique principale de son jeune ami Pyro ; il préféra ne pas relever le sarcasme, ni tenter d'expliquer ce que lui apportait ses conversations avec un défunt. John était bien trop jeune pour comprendre.

« A ton tour : pourquoi viens-tu me voir à chaque fois que tu remarques ma présence en ces lieux ? »

Le bout de sa langue fit une brève incursion entre ses dents. Que répondre ?

« Je ne sais pas. » John arracha un énième brin d'herbe qu'il observa attentivement avant de le lâcher. « C'est peut-être parce que vous avez été la première personne à me dire que j'étais autre chose qu'un minable petit branleur.

— L'estime que nous avons de nous-même dépend en grande partie de l'image que nous renvoient nos congénères. » Il observa John quelques secondes. « Lors de notre première rencontre, j'ai tout de suite compris que tu n'étais pas à ta place parmi eux. Est-ce le cas maintenant ? »

John s'arracha à la contemplation de l'herbe pour perdre son regard dans le vide. Il releva ses genoux, les entoura de ses bras. Maintenant ? Maintenant il avait Bobby. Et le reste ? Le reste il s'en foutait, non ?

Peut-être pas… du moins pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Très bien, alors qu'en était-il du reste ? Malicia était son amie, ils avaient résolu leurs problèmes. Il s'entendait bien avec Kitty, d'ailleurs, Kitty s'entendait bien avec tout le monde. Il y avait Tornade, le professeur Munroe se souciait beaucoup de son bien-être depuis son retour, sans doute pour lui épargner l'envie de repartir. En dehors d'eux, il y avait un bon paquet de mutants qui le regardaient de biais, d'autres qui l'évitaient, certains avaient même un peu peur de lui – ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas outre mesure –, mais dans l'ensemble il ne se plaignait pas. Tiens, même Logan ne lui était pas aussi hostile qu'il l'aurait pensé.

Il était mieux qu'avant, c'était un fait. Mais était-il pour autant à sa place ? Il n'en était pas convaincu. En fait, il n'avait pas l'impression que ceci avait changé : plus aimé, mieux accepté, mais toujours aussi déplacé.

Il aurait pu se dire que sa place était peut-être simplement aux côtés de Bobby. Cependant, cela aurait été se mentir à lui-même car, en vérité, cela ne suffisait pas.

« Bonjour jeune homme. »

John leva le nez. A qui Magnéto s'adressait-il ?

« N'êtes-vous pas l'homme de glace ?

— Ouais. »

Bobby était adossé à l'arbre, là où John avait surveillé pendant longtemps l'arrivée de Magnéto des semaines auparavant, là où lui et Bobby avaient passé un simple moment de tendresse. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement de bonne composition.

« Ma présence ici ne semble pas vous ravir… à moins que cela soit le fait que mon ami Pyro…

— John.

— John, si vous préférez. C'est donc que nous discutions ensemble qui vous dérange ? Rassurez-vous, j'allais justement m'en aller. On m'attend. »

Il fit un léger signe de tête à l'adresse de John et partit. Ce dernier se leva et épousseta son jean.

« J'espère que t'es pas en train de me faire une crise de jalousie. Si c'est le cas, je te jure que je n'ai jamais couché avec Magnéto… d'ailleurs, je crois que contrairement à toi il préfère les femmes. »

Il croisa les bras et lui fit son plus beau sourire narquois.

« Comme si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec ça… je sais bien que tu couches pas avec Magnéto ! se renfrogna son amant, peu enclin à apprécier cette plaisanterie.

— Voilà donc un problème de résolu.

— John, ce mec n'est pas sain. Il est complètement mégalo.

— Il l'était.

— Il t'appelle toujours Pyro.

— Pyro fait autant partie de mon identité qu'Iceberg de la tienne.

— Je ne crois pas, non. Dans mon cas, c'est juste un surnom. Dans le tien, c'est comme si… c'est comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre.

— T'es en train de dire que je suis schizo ? Y a pas marqué Jean Grey !

— Jean Grey n'était pas schizophrène. Enfin… je ne crois pas. Elle souffrait d'un dédoublement de la personnalité. On confond souvent les deux, corrigea machinalement Bobby qui l'avait lu dans un des livres empruntés au Professeur Xavier, enfin… à la bibliothèque du Professeur Xavier.

— Merci Professeur Drake de cette précision indispensable, cracha John, cinglant, avant de partir d'un pas vif.

— John ! Attends ! Il faut que tu m'écoutes ! » Bobby le rattrapa. « Magnéto est malsain. Il faut que tu arrêtes de venir discuter avec lui. En plus, il est peut-être en train de redevenir un mutant. Qui sait ce qu'il fera quand…

— Il _est_ redevenu un mutant. »

Bobby s'arrêta net, saisi. John en fit autant ; il se tourna vers lui.

« Surpris ? Il a retrouvé ses pouvoirs il y a quelques jours déjà et il n'a pas encore cherché à exterminer la race humaine ou à la réduire en esclavage. Dingue ça…

— Il faut plus que quelques jours pour préparer un plan. »

John soupira ; son amant pouvait être particulièrement lourd par moments.

« Merde ! Bobby ! Arrête un peu avec ça ! Il n'échafaude aucun plan ! Il a raison de vouloir que les mutants soient bien considérés et n'aient pas à se cacher. Mais il a pris conscience que les humains n'étaient pas forcément nos ennemis et que les écraser n'était pas la solution ; l'époque où il pensait ainsi est révolue. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, même s'il préparait un plan comme tu dis, je n'en serais pas ! J'en ai eu ma dose. Et ce n'est pas parce que je discute avec lui qu'il parviendrait à me faire entrer dans je-ne-sais-quelle combine. Je ne suis pas un gamin influençable et j'en ai assez qu'on pense ça de moi. Je te serais donc reconnaissant de cesser de me saouler avec ces conneries ! »

John se détourna et s'éloigna, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard féroce à Bobby, le dissuadant de le suivre… ou l'y mettant au défi. Bobby opta pour la seconde solution, releva le défi et lui courut après ; il se souvenait trop de la malheureuse fois où il ne l'avait pas fait et de ses conséquences.

John roula des yeux quand il le vit apparaître à ses côtés.

« Je t'aime, assura Bobby. Et te supporter quand t'es chiant en fait partie. » Son amant lui jeta un regard noir. « La réciproque est vraie aussi », ajouta-t-il en souriant avant que John ait eu le temps de lui faire remarquer que, présentement, c'était lui l'emmerdeur.

John leva les yeux au ciel et préféra faire comme s'il n'était pas là.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les dieux et les insectes**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _X-men_ appartiennent à Marvel et à la Fox.

Base : Cette fic est la suite de mon one-shot "De retour" qui lui-même se basait sur la trilogie cinématographique des X-men.

———

—Chapitre 9—

Les semaines s'écoulaient paisiblement. Les cours se passaient bien ; les autres élèves de l'institut ne lui prenaient pas la tête, les professeurs non plus. Le bruit courait que des lois pour la protection des mutants étaient à l'étude dans de nombreux pays, certains gouvernements choisissaient même de s'en faire des alliés. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

C'était bien.

Ils s'étaient pleinement réconciliés avec Bobby, avaient fait l'amour violemment le soir même. Et les semaines avaient passé : debout, couchés, sur le ventre, sur le dos, pantalons baissés, dessus, dessous… Force était de constater qu'ils ne s'en lassaient pas. Et puis, il y avait la tendresse, les yeux de l'autre, les baisers dans le cou, les doigts qui se frôlent, le confort de se sentir aimé pour ce qu'on est.

C'était bon.

Les rumeurs commençaient à naître à leur sujet. La fois où ils avaient fait pousser de terribles cris plaintifs au sommier du lit de Bobby (le soir de leur réconciliation) n'y était sûrement pas pour rien (l'ayant mis en piteux état, ils avaient depuis déserté ce lit pour celui de John). Plus par goût du jeu que pour garder secrète sa relation et profitant des enseignements tirés de sa conversation avec Kitty où il l'avait amenée à croire – malgré lui – que Bobby sortait avec le professeur Munroe, John avait à son tour lancé des rumeurs pour éclipser celles qui couraient sur Bobby et lui. Grâce à ses efforts subtils, la moitié de l'école était persuadée que le professeur Munroe avait des vues sur le docteur McCoy, que Warren et Kurt avaient une liaison torride et que Logan s'enfermait dans les toilettes pour se goinfrer de chocolat en cachette – ce qui expliquait par la même occasion la disparition régulière des ressources en chocolat de l'institut, chocolat qui finissait invariablement dans l'estomac de John.

C'était divertissant.

John s'était mis à l'écriture. Il écrivait dehors, son bloc-note posé sur un genou. Il s'adossait à un arbre, y appuyait sa tête, yeux fermés, les ouvrait et se penchait sur son bloc quand une idée lui venait. Il écrivait beaucoup, des histoires très courtes principalement. Il avait de l'idée, du style, la plume courait vite sous ses doigts.

C'était stimulant.

En dépit de tout cela, John se sentait inassouvi. Il savait pourquoi. Il manquait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Quelqu'un qui n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis des mois. Depuis que Bobby les avait surpris, Magnéto n'était plus revenu.

Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris. D'ailleurs, il ne l'était pas vraiment. Magnéto était un lâcheur, on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Ne l'avait-il pas prouvé quand Mystique s'était retrouvée vaccinée contre son gré ?

Il sentait qu'il n'était pas juste, que ce n'était pas comparable, que Magnéto ne venait pas le voir lui mais la tombe du Professeur Xavier, qu'il ne lui avait jamais promis de venir régulièrement.

Juste ou pas, il lui en voulait terriblement. Et le pire était qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui manquait autant.

« Encore en train d'écrire ? »

Marie s'assit en tailleur en face de lui.

« Je serais curieuse de te lire.

— Je serais curieux de savoir si tu as trouvé un mec assez maso pour coucher avec toi », rétorqua John sur un ton neutre avant de hurler de douleur lorsque Malicia lui tira méchamment les cheveux. Elle se leva en lui jetant un regard hautain et partit.

« Espèce de Sauvage ! » beugla John dans sa direction en se massant le cuir chevelu. C'est qu'elle lui avait fait mal ! Il était tenté de saisir son Zippo et d'aller lui coller la frousse de sa vie. Cela étant, ce ne serait pas mature.

En même temps, personne n'avait jamais prétendu qu'il était mature.

Certes, mais s'il venait aux oreilles de Wolverine que le vilain Pyro avait cherché à effrayer sa brave petite Malicia, il aurait beau se défendre, dire qu'elle lui avait presque arraché une mèche de cheveux, qu'il ne lui avait pas fait de mal et que, d'ailleurs, il n'en avait même pas eu l'intention, il serait encore considéré comme le grand méchant. Et comme il n'était pas sûr de ne pas être en sursis à l'institut…

Oh, cela n'avait pas été dit clairement. Cependant, John était intimement convaincu qu'à la moindre incartade il n'aurait plus qu'à prendre ses cliques et ses claques et à quitter le château au pas de course avant que Logan ne l'aide à coup de bottes dans le fondement. Ceci étant bien sûr le meilleur des scénarios, le pire serait qu'ils décident de le remettre aux "autorités compétentes".

John s'étira et parcourut les environs d'un regard circulaire. Jugeant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à tirer de sa muse aujourd'hui – ce qu'il attribuerait à Malicia, à son interruption impolie et à son arrachage de cheveux –, il se leva et retourna au manoir. Il se demanda en chemin comment le professeur Xavier avait obtenu l'argent pour se permettre la folie d'accueillir des mutants gratuitement et dans un tel cadre… et douta que cette manière fut honnête. La télépathie du défunt n'y était certainement pas pour rien, il avait certainement dû s'en servir pour "convaincre" certaines personnes de lui donner les fonds nécessaires. Après tout, qu'y a-t-il de plus hypocrite qu'un foutu donneur de leçon ?

Passé la porte d'entrée, John se figea. Magnéto était là, en plein milieu du hall de l'institut. Mystique à ses côtés, reconnaissable entre toutes, elle était bien redevenue une mutante, cela fit chaud au cœur de John de la voir ainsi. Ils discutaient avec Munroe et McCoy. Logan se tenait en retrait, réprobateur, méfiant, sur le qui-vive.

Il était pour le moins inattendu de les voir tous discuter gentiment ensemble. Remis de sa surprise, John s'approcha du groupe, l'air innocent. Le professeur Munroe fut la première à le remarquer.

« John, nous discutons entre adultes. » Elle se mordit la lèvre aussitôt, se rendant compte qu'elle venait involontairement de le traiter en enfant et qu'il n'existait pas de manière plus efficace pour le braquer. Elle aurait voulu ravaler ses paroles, c'était cependant trop tard.

« Bonjour Pyro.

— Mystique », répondit-il. Il ignora le salut de la tête que lui avait fait Magnéto et garda les yeux rivés sur la métamorphe. « Je suis heureux de te revoir.

— Le plaisir est réciproque.

— Charmantes retrouvailles ! Maintenant que tu as été poli et que tu as dit bonjour, tu pourrais peut-être nous laisser ? » Logan le fixait d'un regard peu amène. Il en fallait plus pour le démonter.

« C'est peut-être une erreur, mais bien que je ne sache pas encore exactement sur quel sujet elle porte, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir concerné par votre conversation, répliqua John sur un ton aimable.

— Ils viennent nous proposer leur aide », expliqua McCoy. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de tenir les jeunes dans l'ignorance, surtout John qui avait été si personnellement impliqué dans les derniers "exploits" de Magnéto.

Logan eut un reniflement méprisant pour bien faire comprendre à l'assistance tout le bien qu'il pensait de l'aide proposée.

« Ils proposent de nous aider à réunir les mutants. Nous n'avons malheureusement plus le temps pour cela et c'est devenu difficile depuis la disparition du Professeur Xavier.

— Il y a de nombreux mutants en danger. Les mutants de classe quatre n'ont rien à craindre, mais ceux des classes inférieures n'ont pas toujours les moyens de se défendre face à l'hostilité, expliqua Magnéto.

— Je croyais que la situation s'était améliorée de ce côté-là.

— Oui, il y a maintenant un cadre légal plus favorable aux mutants. Et dans nombre de pays, des campagnes d'information ont lieu pour faire comprendre aux gens qu'ils n'ont pas à nous craindre ou à nous mépriser. Cependant, ceux qui restent sourds à ces appels sont malheureusement légion. » Le Docteur McCoy fit une pause. « Le problème, c'est que les chercher et les convaincre que leur mutation n'est pas une malédiction et que nous pouvons leur offrir un endroit où ils seront en sécurité prend du temps, beaucoup de temps… et nous n'en avons pas.

— D'où ma proposition », intervint Magnéto.

Vu le ton de la conversation, John comprenait qu'ils n'en étaient pas à leur première discussion sur ce sujet. Sans ça, il n'y aurait pas eu que Logan à avoir une attitude défiante à leur égard.

« Il faut aussi que nous trouvions d'autres enseignants pour pouvoir faire face et s'occuper pleinement de tous les jeunes mutants, ajouta Tornade.

— Et vous ne pourriez pas le devenir ? » John s'adressait autant à Mystique qu'à Magnéto.

« Moi ? Enseignante ? Tu ne parles pas sérieusement ? s'exclama Raven, médusée.

— Ce n'est pas d'actualité pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, cela serait un peu tôt » Erik était plus mesuré. « Mais je n'exclus pas cette possibilité pour l'avenir. » Il regardait Ororo en disant cela, elle resta impassible. Seul un léger mouvement des lèvres trahissait une émotion. Laquelle ? John aurait été bien en peine de le dire. Erik regarda ensuite Logan. Ce que Wolverine pensait de l'idée d'un Magnéto à demeure et s'occupant des jeunes mutants se lisait sur son visage.

« C'est encore trop tôt effectivement, réagit McCoy. Mais il est vrai que John n'a pas tort, nous pourrions nous pencher sur cette idée à l'avenir. »

C'est alors que Logan préféra quitter la pièce. Et quelques secondes après les sens de John lui soufflèrent qu'il était sur le point d'allumer un de ces éternels cigares malodorants, sans doute pour calmer ses nerfs. Nerfs avec lesquels Pyro décida de jouer. Si Logan ignorait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de voir le feu pour le manipuler, il n'allait pas tarder à l'apprendre.

Il fit partir la flamme à droite, puis à gauche, puis la scinda en deux… bref, lui fit soigneusement éviter le bout du cigare.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et c'est un Logan fulminant qui déboula dans le hall ; John se barda de son plus bel air innocent.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Logan ? s'enquit le professeur Munroe.

— Juste un petit branleur qui aime jouer avec le feu et qui pourrait bien le regretter. » Sur ces mots, il ressortit, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard féroce en direction de John qui sentit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas trop lui courir sur le haricot pendant les prochains jours.

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers John, qui constata, non sans plaisir, qu'aucune de leurs expressions n'était désapprobatrice (ce qui était d'ailleurs couru d'avance concernant Magnéto et Mystique).

« J'essaye d'épargner ses poumons et voilà comment il me remercie, soupira-t-il.

— Quelle ingratitude… Cela dit, étant donné ses capacités de guérison, je ne crois pas qu'il faille s'inquiéter pour ses poumons. » Tornade lui adressa un sourire malicieux. Quitte à ce qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher d'utiliser son don à des fins "malfaisantes", autant que ce soit pour des plaisanteries sans gravité.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les dieux et les insectes**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _X-men_ appartiennent à Marvel et à la Fox.

Base : Cette fic est la suite de mon one-shot "De retour" qui lui-même se basait sur la trilogie cinématographique des X-men.

———

—Chapitre 10—

John s'était retrouvé congédié sans un mot lorsque les quatre adultes s'étaient enfermés dans un bureau sans l'y inviter ; il s'en était allé d'un air digne en songeant que, de toute façon, il en savait assez. Surtout, il était _le seul_ parmi les élèves à être au courant, ce qui était assez satisfaisant : il était souvent avantageux d'avoir la primeur de certaines informations.

Il était à présent assis sur les marches du perron ; Logan s'était éloigné lorsqu'il était arrivé, non parce qu'il ne voulait pas de sa présence à ses côtés – Wolverine n'avait jamais été du genre à s'effacer devant qui que ce soit, et surtout pas devant St John Allerdyce –, mais bien parce que Munroe et McCoy s'étaient montrés extrêmement insistants sur l'interdiction de fumer à proximité des élèves, quels qu'ils soient.

Il revint près de lui une fois son cigare consommé.

« Tu dois être content. »

John haussa les épaules. Oui, d'une certaine manière, il était content. Content d'avoir revu Mystique et d'avoir pu constater de visu qu'elle était bien redevenue une mutante. Content que Munroe et McCoy semblent accorder leur confiance à des anciens de la Confrérie, ses fondateurs en fait. Dans le même temps, il était aussi vexé que Magnéto ne soit pas venu le voir pendant des mois, alors même qu'il venait pour rencontrer la prof et le doc.

D'ailleurs, il n'était jamais venu _le_ voir, il ne venait que pour la tombe. Et ne parlons pas de Mystique ; Erik avait assuré qu'elle l'aimait bien et lui avait prétendu le trouver attachant. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne semblait beaucoup se soucier de sa personne. Ce n'avait été que des mots, il avait été bien bête de les croire.

John serra les dents. Logan haussa les sourcils ; il aurait cru que l'emmerdeur de service serait plus joyeux que ça à cette nouvelle. Il haussa les épaules à son tour et retourna à l'intérieur.

John resta seul avec son Zippo dans les mains, fasciné par la flamme, plongé dans ses pensées. Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi ? Il l'ignorait. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'_ils_ sortent ; il fallait qu'il leur parle, qu'il aille à la confrontation.

La cape de Magnéto vola devant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas repris l'armure et le casque, mais la cape oui. Sans doute estimait-il que cela lui donnait de l'élégance, une certaine classe, du charisme. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il en imposait de toute manière.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

John leva la tête vers lui, ne lui sourit pas.

« Vous vous en fichez pas mal de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi poser cette question ?

— J'avais bien senti qu'il me battait froid tout à l'heure », s'amusa Erik en se tournant vers Raven. Elle lui rendit son sourire. « C'est parce que je ne suis pas venu te voir ces derniers mois ?

— Comme si c'était moi que vous veniez voir… Manifestement, un type mort présente plus d'intérêt que ma misérable petite personne. »

John se retenait de se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang et ne pouvait qu'espérer que Magnéto et Mystique penseraient qu'il était blessé dans son orgueil. Ce qu'il n'était pas : il avait été touché à un endroit où cela faisait bien plus mal et il n'avait pas envie qu'ils le sachent.

« Charles était un grand ami et j'ai trouvé certaines réponses à ses côtés. Cependant, crois-tu que je serais venu aussi souvent rien que pour visiter une tombe ?

— Vous voulez me faire croire que vous veniez me voir ?

— Pour mes premières visites, non. Néanmoins, je te savais dans ces murs, et une fois que tu étais venu une première fois, j'espérais bien te revoir de temps en temps. Il est bon de se sentir attendu quelque part par une personne qu'on apprécie. »

Raven se tenait adossée à la façade de l'institut Xavier, silencieuse. Elle ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange. Pyro était paradoxal, il ne cherchait pas le contact avec les autres, se montrait plutôt froid et distant, et dans le même temps il était rongé par un besoin d'amour et de reconnaissance ; Erik et elle faisaient partie des rares à avoir assouvi ce besoin chez lui.

« Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas revenu ? » John s'était levé et son ton était agressif… pas autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

« Disons que j'ai senti que ma présence à tes côtés n'était pas désirée… pas par toi bien sûr.

— A qui vous voulez faire croire ça ? Depuis quand l'avis des autres vous importe ? »

Magnéto lui adressa un regard désapprobateur.

« Mon cher Pyro, sais-tu que l'insolence n'a rien d'une qualité et qu'il ne serait pas mauvais que tu fasses preuve d'un peu de respect de temps à autre, notamment envers tes aînés ? »

John n'en continua pas moins de le darder d'un œil accusateur. Erik sentit qu'au-delà de l'insolence se cachait un mal-être et il préféra s'expliquer pour dissiper les craintes du jeune homme.

« J'avais à cœur de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis. Si cela était venu à se savoir que tu rencontrais le diabolique Magnéto, certains auraient pu croire que tu allais les trahir à nouveau.

— Cela n'avait pas paru vous gêner lors de nos premières rencontres.

— Dans les premiers temps, je n'étais plus un mutant, donc plus une menace pour qui que ce soit. De plus, personne ne nous avait alors remarqués. Depuis, j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs, et il y a eu ce garçon. Bien sûr, celui-ci n'aurait rien dit, j'ai bien vu de qui il s'agissait. Mais d'autres auraient pu nous voir à leur tour et… comment dit-on ? "Rapporter" ? »

John s'évertua à garder un visage impassible. Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entendait par "j'ai bien vu de qui il s'agissait" ?

« De toute façon, vous étiez déjà en négociations avec le professeur Munroe à ce moment-là, je me trompe ?

— Certes, mais il n'y avait rien d'officiel là-dedans, ni même de connu. »

John hocha la tête. Il sentait que Magnéto avait raison… et cela l'énervait car il restait fâché contre lui.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que celui qui nous a surpris ne dirait rien ? » Il n'avait pu retenir sa question. Il voulait savoir.

« C'était l'homme de glace. Celui qui t'a prestement éloigné du phœnix quand la situation a dégénéré sur Alcatraz. C'est aussi lui qui t'a ramené ici, je me trompe ? Et c'est encore lui qui me regardait de travers au cimetière, sans doute parce qu'il avait peur que je t'embarque à nouveau. J'en déduis qu'il tient à toi et qu'il ne ferait donc rien qui pourrait te nuire. C'est un ami comme il y en a peu que tu possèdes là. Tu es très chanceux. Prend garde à ne pas le perdre. »

Magnéto descendit alors les dernières marches. Mystique le suivit, frôla John, posa sa main sur sa joue et lui sourit.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les dieux et les insectes**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _X-men_ appartiennent à Marvel et à la Fox.

Base : Cette fic est la suite de mon one-shot "De retour" qui lui-même se basait sur la trilogie cinématographique des X-men.

———

—Chapitre 11—

« Magnéto a changé, Logan. Devenir un simple humain, même provisoirement, lui a fait reprendre ses esprits. »

C'était le professeur Munroe qui s'exprimait ainsi alors que John entrait dans le bureau. La porte était ouverte, il frappa de la jointure de son index au panneau bâillant pour faire connaître sa présence.

« Qu'y a-t-il pour ton service, John ? » lui demanda Ororo. Elle savait déjà que cela ne pouvait qu'être en rapport direct avec la visite de Magnéto et Mystique. C'était la première fois qu'elle les rencontrait à l'Institut – McCoy et elle s'étaient jusque-là toujours déplacés –, et comme il fallait s'y attendre, quelqu'un avait vu les deux fondateurs de la Confrérie, et ce quelqu'un était précisément celui dont elle aurait préféré qu'il ignore leurs projets.

« Vous allez collaborer avec Magnéto et Mystique ? »

Tornade ne pouvait lui mentir. A quoi bon d'ailleurs ?

« Oui, ils peuvent nous être d'un grand secours. »

John hocha la tête, le visage neutre, et se retira sans poser d'autres questions.

-

Tornade avait raison. Magnéto avait changé. Il avait évolué dans sa façon de penser. Il ne considérait plus les mutants des classes inférieures à la sienne comme des pions, ni les humains comme des insectes. Il avait aussi évolué sur sa façon d'envisager les rapports entre humains et mutants, la confrontation ne semblait plus d'actualité.

John avait en fait deux questions à poser à Tornade. Il était cependant trop tôt pour poser la deuxième. Et il faudrait aussi la poser à Magnéto et Mystique.

Et puis, il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse. Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois où il laissait un Bobby qui ne lui accordait pas un regard et qui n'en avait que pour Marie. Non, cette fois, Bobby était sien.

Avait-il vraiment envie de partir avec Magnéto et Mystique en sachant qu'il laisserait son précieux Popsicle derrière lui ?

Il marcha, les yeux dans le vague, jusqu'à sa chambre. Il y prit machinalement son sac et repartit vers la bibliothèque. Il avait une étude de texte à faire, il rendrait un travail dense et peaufiné, comme d'habitude. Il posa son sac sur une table et vit Bobby installé plus loin. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu, le nez plongé dans un dictionnaire. John décida alors de changer de table et en choisit une hors de vue de son amant.

Il se sentait coupable. Il n'aurait pas dû. D'abord, par principe, parce qu'il ne culpabilisait jamais… et aussi parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait qui puisse blesser Bobby… pour l'instant. L'idée de partir avec Erik et Raven l'avait juste effleurée. Certes, il ne l'écartait pas. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'envisageait qu'il allait forcément partir.

Et de toute façon, même s'il décidait de partir, ce ne serait pas une raison pour se sentir coupable pour autant. C'était sa vie. S'il avait besoin de cela pour s'épanouir, Bobby devrait le comprendre. S'il ne le comprenait pas, alors peut-être ne le méritait-il pas.

Et si le problème c'est qu'ils étaient séparés, pourquoi la responsabilité en incomberait à John sous prétexte que ce serait lui qui partirait ? Pourquoi n'incomberait-elle pas plutôt à Bobby qui resterait ? Pourquoi ce serait lui qui devrait se plier au choix de l'autre ? Ce serait trop facile. Si John décidait de partir et que Bobby ne supporte pas d'être loin de lui, alors il n'avait qu'à le suivre !

John barra d'un crayon rageur la phrase qu'il venait d'écrire et la récrivit, après réflexion, avec des mots plus justes.

Bien sûr, Bobby ne partirait pas. Que viendrait-il faire avec eux ? Il ne serait pas à sa place auprès de Magnéto, pas plus auprès de Mystique. Mais Pyro était-il à sa place à l'institut ? Certainement pas.

Il en revenait toujours au même point : pourquoi serait-ce à lui de se sacrifier ?

Dans le même temps, s'il ne se sacrifiait pas, c'était sans issue car il avait beau y réfléchir il ne pouvait imaginer Bobby les accompagner. Il savait que cela ne pourrait pas se faire. Même si Bobby faisait preuve de la meilleure volonté du monde, il n'avait pas le tempérament, ni le caractère, pour apprécier la compagnie de Magnéto et Mystique. Déjà qu'il arrive à le supporter lui tenait du miracle, mais l'amour pouvait faire avaler toutes les couleuvres.

S'il devait être honnête et juste, il était obligé de reconnaître qu'il était un peu plus à sa place à l'Institut que Bobby ne le serait au milieu d'Erik et Raven. Par conséquent, cela serait plus logique qu'il reste ici avec Bobby plutôt qu'il parte et que Bobby l'accompagne.

« Tu te planques ? »

John sursauta et vit Bobby et Marie qui lui souriaient.

« Non… je me mets à l'écart pour ne pas être dérangé. C'est raté on dirait. »

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il était condamné à rester ici toute sa vie. Ils finiraient bien partir et par fonder une vie à eux où ils se sentiraient tous deux pleinement satisfaits.

John se détendit.

~oOo~

Les jours avaient passés. Une annonce officielle avait été faite à l'Institut. Certains avaient bien reçu la nouvelle, beaucoup étaient mitigés, d'autres y étaient hostiles.

Bobby était sans doute de ceux-là, même s'il n'en montrait rien ; John sentait son malaise et son regard inquiet derrière son dos lorsqu'il regardait par la fenêtre de leur chambre. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il avait pris la décision de ne pas partir avec Erik et Raven, mais ç'aurait été reconnaître qu'il y avait pensé, et donc cela n'aurait guère rassuré son amant.

Les discussions avaient pris fin, un plan avait été mis au point, et c'était aujourd'hui l'ultime visite de Magnéto avant le début de leur voyage. John vit que Mystique attendait dehors, sans doute par goût. Il se promit d'aller la voir avant leur départ. Avant cela, il voulait voir Magnéto… au moins pour lui faire comprendre à demi-mots qu'il ne lui en voulait plus.

Il le trouva dans le bureau du Professeur Munroe. Il réglait les derniers préparatifs avec elle et McCoy, sous l'œil hargneux de Logan. Magnéto le vit, le salua, puis regarda Tornade, interrogatif. Elle eut un bref mouvement de paupières. John fronça les sourcils.

« John, cela te dirait de nous accompagner dans notre périple ? Un peu de jeunesse ne nous ferait pas de tort. »

Munroe et McCoy ne cillèrent pas. Manifestement Erik leur en avait parlé avant de le lui proposer. Seul Logan eut un mouvement brusque. John se tourna vers Tornade. Il avait beau avoir surpris son bref consentement avant que Magnéto ne lui pose la question, il avait tout de même du mal à croire qu'elle approuve cette proposition.

« Cela ne vous gênerait pas ?

— Je commence à bien te connaître. Je sais bien que tu ne te sens pas toujours très à ton aise à l'Institut, tu trouves cela trop étriqué. T'éloigner un peu te fera du bien. » Elle tourna la tête vers Erik, tout en continuant à s'adresser à John. « Et même si cela s'y apparente, cela n'a rien à voir avec ton dernier départ. » Elle avait décidé de faire confiance à Erik. Elle devait aussi faire confiance à John.

Il hocha la tête. Lui qui avait décidé de ne pas demander à Magnéto de l'accompagner et ainsi de rester avec Bobby, voilà que tout semblait remis en question. Alors qu'un simple silence l'aurait sauvé, cette fois, il fallait qu'il dise non.

En était-il seulement capable ?


	12. Chapitre 12

**Les dieux et les insectes**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _X-men_ appartiennent à Marvel et à la Fox.

Base : Cette fic est la suite de mon one-shot "De retour" qui lui-même se basait sur la trilogie cinématographique des X-men.

———

—Chapitre 12—

Bobby était assis en face de lui dans leur chambre. Il était blême.

« Alors on commence à peine que tu te barres déjà ? Putain ! Je _savais_ que tu partirais ! Dès que je t'ai vu t'exciter à propos du vaccin, je l'ai su ! »

Il n'avait pas eu la force de dire non.

« C'est pas définitif, je vais revenir. »

Il avait dit oui.

« Ah ouais ? Et dans combien de temps ? »

Oui, parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Oui, parce qu'il en avait envie. Oui, parce qu'il aurait été voué à le regretter toute sa vie durant s'il avait dit non.

« Je passerai te voir. »

Oui, car à bien y réfléchir il n'était même pas sûr que Bobby quitte vraiment l'institut un jour. N'était-il pas destiné à devenir un X-man ? Alors ils valaient mieux qu'ils s'habituent tout de suite à être souvent séparés car lui ne se destinait pas à devenir un de ces super héros à la noix.

« Ouais, quand t'auras le temps entre deux autres mecs…

— Hé ! J'ai jamais connu d'autres mecs que toi, OK ?

— Moi non plus… mais ça ne tardera pas à plus être le cas si tu t'en vas.

— C'est une menace ? » La voix de John était dure, ses mains tremblaient.

« Non… un constat. Tu crois vraiment que notre couple peut tenir le coup si on se voit une fois tous les deux mois ? Surtout quand personne ne sait qu'on est ensemble !

— Je suis sûr que j'en suis capable.

— Et moi je suis pas sûr que je t'attendrai. J'ai pas la vocation de femme de soldat. »

Sur ces mots, il partit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

John resta sans réaction devant son départ, les bras ballants, les yeux secs. Puis, l'hébétement passa et les larmes menacèrent. Il les refoula, jura et fit ses bagages.

-

A présent, il était là au milieu de tous ces mutants dont la plupart lui semblaient parfaitement étrangers, en train de souhaiter l'au revoir à Marie, à Kitty, au Professeur Munroe, aux autres et à ne remarquer rien d'autre qu'une absence cruelle au milieu de tout ce monde. Il avait espéré que la colère serait passée, qu'il serait venu. Ses espoirs étaient vains.

« Bobby n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-il à Malicia. Il s'était appliqué à prendre un ton presque neutre, juste vaguement étonné. Cela n'avait pas été facile : il ne s'était jamais senti émotionnellement aussi fragile.

Elle avait regardé machinalement autour d'elle puis avait haussé les épaules.

« Tu sais, ce départ, surtout si soudain, ça nous rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, fit-elle, pensant que c'était sûrement la raison de l'absence de Bobby.

— ça n'a rien à voir, et ce n'est pas de mon fait si c'est si soudain. Demande au Professeur Munroe !

— Je ne te reproche rien.

— C'est ça. » Il détourna les yeux et grimaça.

« John, par pitié, ne pars pas en colère. » Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains gantées, le forçant à la regarder. « Pas cette fois.

— Je ne suis pas en colère. Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être. Je suis juste… » John se tut. Malicia le serra dans ses bras. Il eut le souffle coupé face à ce brusque élan. Dès qu'elle l'eut lâché, ce fut au tour de Kitty de se précipiter sur lui.

« On se calme avec les embrassades, je déteste ça et vous le savez », se défendit-t-il… mollement. C'était bon d'être serré par des bras amis quand on se sentait mal et seul au monde… même si ce n'était pas ceux qu'il aurait aimés plus que tout à cette seconde sentir autour de lui.

A peine eut-il terminé sa tirade que le Professeur Munroe le serrait à son tour contre son cœur.

« Prends bien soin de toi, lui recommanda-t-elle.

— Ma bonne Ororo, croyez bien que j'en suis navré mais il va vous falloir lâcher votre petit protégé : il est temps d'y aller. » Le ton était moqueur, mais affectueux. Erik et Ororo paraissaient à présent se vouer un respect mutuel, peut-être un semblant d'amitié. Il en était de même avec McCoy qui se montrait volontiers amical avec l'ancien terroriste… contrairement à Logan qui restait campé sur ses positions et n'approuvait décidément pas cette relation qu'il devait juger contre nature.

Cette pensée le ramena à Bobby et il songea avec amertume que personne n'était au courant pour eux deux, et que c'était lui qui l'avait voulu. Aujourd'hui, il aurait souhaité que la terre entière le sache.

A bien y réfléchir, le crier sur les toits ne lui aurait apporté ni réconfort, ni compassion, mais probablement du mépris. Pour son homosexualité pour les uns : « Pervers ! ». Pour laisser son amant derrière lui pour les autres : « Traître ! ».

Peu importait, c'était trop tard à présent. L'heure du départ avait sonné. Il avait dit oui. Il ne reviendrait pas là-dessus. Il avait compris au moment où il réfléchissait à la réponse qu'il donnerait à Magnéto qu'il fallait qu'il y aille, qu'il le regretterait sinon.

Il aurait voulu expliquer cela à Bobby, mais comment mettre les mots justes sur ce qu'il ressentait ? Et puis, Bobby avait claqué la porte avant qu'il ait le temps de les trouver.

~oOo~

Ils s'étaient mis en route, John entre eux qui marchait les yeux rivés au sol. Passée la grille, ils prendraient un taxi qui les mèneraient à l'aéroport, destination l'Europe de l'Est. Munroe lui avait confié rapidement que cette première destination ne devait sans doute rien au hasard, John ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi elle pensait cela, il était trop préoccupé à ce moment-là par la façon dont il annoncerait la nouvelle à son amant.

« Quelle mélancolie ! Ma pauvre Raven, j'espère que tu ne comptais pas sur la jeunesse de notre ami Pyro pour égayer le voyage. Il est aussi joyeux qu'un cimetière.

— Si cela te rend tellement triste de partir, peut-être devrais-tu songer à rester ? » suggéra la métamorphe. Elle ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait, elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il reste dans cet endroit, le simple fait de l'y savoir la hérissait. Dans le même temps, il était vrai que Pyro semblait quitter l'institut la mort dans l'âme, alors qu'il laissait rarement transparaître ses émotions. S'il regrettait, il était en droit de changer d'avis.

« Je ne suis pas triste. » J'ai les entrailles noués, je suis au bord des larmes et j'ai la sensation que je vais vomir bientôt, ajouta John en son for intérieur. Bobby avait disparu depuis leur terrible discussion et il n'avait même pas daigné venir pour son départ. Ça faisait mal, affreusement mal. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir souffrir autant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Bobby puisse le faire souffrir ainsi. Sciemment ! C'était vraiment dégueulasse.

Il n'était sans doute pas en droit de se plaindre. C'était un sale coup qu'il lui faisait. Cependant, par égard pour lui – _par amour, _merde ! –, Bobby aurait dû s'efforcer de comprendre.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que John finit par quitter le sol des yeux et jeter un regard vague devant lui. Il entrevit une silhouette. Quelqu'un était adossé à un arbre sur le bord de la route à une cinquantaine de mètres de là. John le reconnut et s'arrêta, paralysé par l'émotion. Erik s'en rendit compte, se tourna vers lui, puis regarda en direction d'Iceberg.

« Qu'attends-tu pour aller le voir ? »

Cette question parut réveiller John et il se précipita vers Bobby. Il ralentit en approchant, en panne de mots. Son amant se chargea de les prononcer.

« Je voulais que tu saches que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. » Il prit ses poignets dans ses mains. « Je t'attendrai. » Les yeux de John se perlèrent d'eau. « Et toi, m'attendras-tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, John lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé, espérant que l'intensité de ce baiser serait suffisante pour rendre l'intensité de ses sentiments… et faire patienter Bobby jusqu'à son retour.

Ainsi se souhaitèrent-ils l'au-revoir devant les sourires indulgents de deux spectateurs. Mystique songeait à ses jeunes années : sans se cacher, elle ne s'était jamais affichée aussi ostensiblement pour son autre différence qu'elle ne l'avait fait en tant que mutante. Aujourd'hui, les jeunes hésitaient de moins en moins à embrasser à pleine bouche un membre de leur sexe devant témoins. Plus le temps passait, mieux cela était accepté.

En attendant, les homosexuels n'en restaient pas moins des anormaux aux yeux d'une bonne partie de la population mondiale. Combien d'années pour que les discriminations contre les homosexuels semblent incongrues, stupides, malvenues et cruelles, ce en quelque endroit du globe ? Combien d'années de combat pour ce droit à la différence ? Combien de temps encore pour qu'il en soit de même pour les mutants ? Avant que leur différence cesse de faire peur et soit acceptée… voire bénie ?

Aurait-elle la patience d'attendre et de n'user que des outils légaux pour son combat ? Saurait-elle résister à l'envie d'imposer leur règne ? D'écraser ces gens si… "normaux" ? Elle en doutait. Elle en doutait d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vivre assez longtemps pour voir les homosexuels, les mutants et tous les autres marginaux pleinement acceptés sans être obligée d'user de violence face aux intolérants.

Elle regarda Erik. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait compris la véritable raison de son pardon pour l'avoir abandonnée. Ce dernier n'était pas dû à une quelconque indulgence – d'ailleurs, Magnéto était bien placé pour savoir qu'elle n'en possédait guère –, simplement au fait qu'en y réfléchissant, elle avait pris conscience qu'à sa place elle aurait agi de la même façon.

C'était terrible de penser qu'elle aussi aurait abandonné son compagnon de combat si la situation avait été inversée, alors même que cet abandon lui avait noué les entrailles, qu'elle l'avait haï et dénoncé ses plans.

C'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait pardonné.

C'était pour ça qu'elle avait changé.

Pas autant que Magnéto cependant. Il avait déposé les armes et semblait en accord avec lui-même. Si elle reprenait la guerre, cela serait sûrement sans lui.

« Le feu et la glace… n'est-ce pas romantique ? » s'exclama Erik. Une pointe d'attendrissement teintait le sarcasme. Preuve supplémentaire qu'il ne rêvait plus que de paix… et d'amour ! Raven le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir une aventure depuis quelques temps. Non que la chose soit extraordinaire, elle avait beau ne pas être sensible à ses charmes – du fait de sa nature –, elle le savait tout de même séduisant et devinait qu'il ne manquait pas de conquêtes féminines. Néanmoins, pour que son bien-être se lise ainsi sur son visage, c'était que cette aventure pourrait être bien plus.

« Mielleux à souhait », approuva-t-elle. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureuse pour Pyro.

Celui-ci les rejoignit bientôt, se retournant fréquemment pour regarder son précieux Popsicle, puis marchant à reculons pour le perdre des yeux le plus tard possible et fixer sur sa rétine le visage de son homme souriant à belles dents, les yeux humides, en agitant sa main. John hurla alors sans réfléchir les mots qui lui avaient tant de fois brûlé les lèvres ces derniers mois :

« Je t'aime ! »

—Fin—

Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic. Moi, en tout cas, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire.

Laissez-moi une review avant de partir ;p

La suite de cette fic s'intitule "Correspondances" et est disponible sur ce site.


End file.
